


Leave a Message

by spicytofuuuu



Series: Message Received Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Phone Calls & Telephones, Soft Ben Solo, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytofuuuu/pseuds/spicytofuuuu
Summary: Ben and Rey's relationship as told by the voicemails Ben leaves for Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Message Received Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782574
Comments: 273
Kudos: 1044





	Leave a Message

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard courtesy of JenfysNest (thank you x1000000)

_Hello! You have reached Rey Johnson! Leave a message at the sound of the tiny truck backing up!_

(beep) Hi Rey. Uh. This is Ben. Solo. This is Ben Solo. I was told by my mom that I should ask you more details about the event on Friday? She said you would help me out with picking their anniversary present. What kind of son am I that I can’t even pick my own parents’ gift and have to ask his mother’s PA for help? I know...the shitty kind of son. Why am I telling you this? How do I delete messages? Stupid phone. Fu--

***

_Hello! You have reached Rey Johnson! Leave a message at the sound of the tiny truck backing up!_

(beep) Uh, this is Ben Solo. Again. I hope you didn’t get to listen to that last voicemail. And if you did...I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable with my oversharing. My mom said you’d help me out for their anniversary party. So, please call me back. 

***

_Hello! You have reached Rey Johnson! Leave a message at the sound of the tiny truck backing up!_

(beep) This is Ben. Again. I forgot to tell you that I’ve been phoning from work, and I’m leaving soon. So you can call me back at my cell. 212-xxx-xxx. Thanks. Sorry again.

***

_Hello! You have reached Rey Johnson! Leave a message at the sound of the tiny truck backing up!_

(beep) Hi Rey, I just wanted to thank you for helping me with the present today. Also I finally caught up with The Office now that I’m not working like a crazy maniac, and now I understand the reference to your voicemail. It’s funny. Anyway. Just wanted to say thank you. 

***

_Rey can’t come to the phone right now, please text if urgent!_

(beep) Rey, it’s Ben. I’m sorry but I don’t really text that well, I much prefer calling. My oversized fingers are not made to type on small phones. Sorry about that. 

***

_Rey can’t come to the phone right now, please text if urgent!_

(beep) I can’t believe I hung up without actually leaving the message I wanted to leave. Again. I don’t text. I was wondering if you’d like to watch a game with me tonight? You briefly mentioned that you’re a fan of the Knicks, and I happen to have a pair of tickets. Uh. Let me know.

***

_KNICKS FOREVER, BABY! Also this is Rey’s phone, leave a message._

(beep) I’m glad you enjoyed the game. I had a great time. I got home just now, you’re probably asleep already. Oh, and thank you for getting the nachos. You really didn’t have to do that. The tickets were a gift from a client so I really wasn’t “spending the shit out of my ass” as you put it. Anyway. I had a great time. Shit - I said that already, didn’t I? I really did. I hope there’s another time? 

***

_Hey, what’s up?_

(beep) You know I went on and on for a while there before I realized that I went to voicemail? I am going to the Chelsea Market and I was wondering if you’d like me to pick up anything before we go to the movies. Miznon? I know you like their steak pita. Let me know, preferably soon.

***

_Hey, what’s up?_

(beep) You’d think I’d get used to this outgoing message, but you’ve fooled me again. Please change it. I just got to the gate right now, TSA screening took too damn long. It sucks that I won’t be able to see you for a week, but thank you for last night. It was amazing. I wish I could stay longer in bed with you. Talk later, we’re boarding now.

***

_Hey, what’s up?_

(beep) HAH! I finally managed to not fall for this! I just landed, I’m so tired. You’re probably asleep now, considering it’s almost midnight. Just wanted to let you know that I’m back and OH MY GOD are you here? Is that you?! It is you!

***

_Gobble-gobble! Leave a message!_

(beep) Sweetheart, I know you have your phone with you all the time, I don’t understand why you can’t just pick up. You keep telling me to text, but it’s much easier if we could converse on the phone. Anyway, I’m at my mom’s and she wanted to know what kind of pie you are bringing to dinner, because she wanted me to write down the menu in calligraphy. Leave it to my mom to be extra. Also, I apologize in advance if she starts harassing you about weddings and babies.

***

_I’m screening my phone calls. If you really need me, text me. I’m talking to you, Ben._

(beep) Not going to text, sweetheart. You saw what happened when I last tried to text Poe whether we should hang tonight? My stupid fingers typed whether we should bang tonight. Poe never let me off the hook on that one. Anyway, I’m on the train heading to your apartment. Also, the picture you sent me earlier today was very distracting. I can’t wait to open up my birthday present later. I probably should stop talking about it, this elderly lady sitting in front of me is giving me a dirty look.

***

_Rey is busy right now, leave a message!_

(beep) How’s the move going? I’m sorry I’m not much of a help today, this deposition is taking longer than I thought. I hope Poe and Finn are actually helping and not bubble-wrapping each other and trying to wrestle like last night again. I’m glad you’re moving in, baby. I can’t wait to wake up to you every single day. I’ll see you at home soon. Our home. I’ll bring pizza and beer.

***

_Ben, you know I only check voicemails because of you, right?_

(beep) Sweetheart, you’re sleeping so soundly now. You're even snoring a little bit. It's adorable. Anyway, I purposely called. I want to let you know that I’m so glad we found each other. I suppose my mother's meddling did pay off in the end, huh? Never tell her I said that. I absolutely can’t imagine a life without you. You light up my life and bring out the best in me. God, that's so cheesy, isn't it? But it's true. I love you. So, so much. And even though you are harassing me right now about always leaving voicemails, I have to leave one for this monumental occasion too. I’m going to ask you to marry me first thing in the morning, and I really hope you say yes. If not, this voicemail is going to be an embarrassing recording.

***

_You’ve reached the voicemail of Rey Solo, you know what to do!_

**Author's Note:**

> This random fic is inspired by and dedicated to my husband who never picks up his phone.


End file.
